onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jabulkheir/906 Thoery (Moon, vegapunk, mysterious man)
i have a theory i would like you to comment on please. it relates to vegapunk, the moon, ancient kingdom, and finally the last person shown in the latest chapter. sillhouette: https://i.imgur.com/e8LHJG4.png you see at the top a very looong head/long hat and underneath the the hat is a very long head BECAUSE look at the space pirate jolly roger, its a skull with an elongated head AND the spacepirate is wearing a similar one. space pirate hat and jolly roger: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Space_Pirates?file=Space_Pirates%27_Flag.png … … AND http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Space_Pirates?file=Seamars_Attacks_Enel.png … … look up dr. tsukimi in wikia. the one that created the automatons ON EARTH, he is also a descendant from the moon since 1) extremely intelligent, 2) created automatons - conscious machines!, 3) the automatons actually originated from moon as shown in enel cover story and the people of the moon migrated to earth due to lack of resources on moon (chapter 472) 4) dr tsukimi has an elongated head just like the space pirate jolly roger 5) was watching moon as if it was home/ a sense of longing + his name translates to moon watcher. now in the sillouette shown of vegapunk matches dr tsukimi in head size (intelligence also matches) (both also old, maybe longevity of race) so i would argue that vegapunk is a descendant from the people of the moon. their civlisation was highly advanced and coincidentally there was a powerful organisation that was technologically advanced in the void century and i believe these are the ones that came from the moon and brought down their technology (which is why they were powerful) and were alienated by WG the name of the ancient kingdom i belive is either BILKA (the name of ancient city on the moon) or something like Vearth (enel's name of moon) which would give the origin of the kingdom. the person shown in the last chapter ALSO appears to have an elongated head so i believe he is a descendant of the ancient kingdom, and we can see when he opens vault, there is high tech around it (can see pipes and switches etc like punk hazard), yet it is ancient at the same time signified by dust, preserved strawhat etc. which follows the theme of advanced tech ancient kingdom, and he recognized luffys strawhat to an old strawhat (possibly dating to ancient kingdom which as i said her/his ancestors). also an easter egg is the first time we are shown vegapunk, we see his body over kumas head, but we dont see his head, meaning there there is significance to his head structure specifiaclly, because in the second vegapunk siloouete, he doesnt draw a normal human head sillouette. if he was wearing a long hat, that is probably to hide his strange head deformity and appear normal, NOTE: this doesnt mean that D doesnt come from ancient kingdom. WB said even if you distinguish their bloodline,people will still come and inherit their will, which is why its will of D not a race of D. please give me your thoughts or notice me senpai kya Category:Blog posts